kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh & The Gang Meets Norbit is a Kids World crossover that will be made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It is unknown when to appear on YouTube in the future. Plot Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters meet Norbit. Norbit Albert Rice (Eddie Murphy) and Kate Thomas (Thandie Newton) were best friends as children in an orphanage owned by their father figure, Mr. Wong (Eddie Murphy), but were separated when Kate was adopted. While being bullied by twins in the orphanage, Norbit is saved by Rasputia Latimore (Eddie Murphy), an overweight, self-centered, overbearing girl who makes Norbit her boyfriend and protects him from other children. As they grow up, Rasputia dominates every aspect of Norbit's life. They eventually get married due to pressure from not only Rasputia, but also from Rasputia's brothers Big Black Jack (Terry Crews), Blue (Lester "Rasta" Speight), and Earl (Clifton Powell), whom all the townspeople fear, except for Mr. Wong, who is the only person in town that the Latimore brothers fear. Mr. Wong frequently express his disgust with Rasputia and would mock and insult her without incurring the Latimores' wrath. Rasputia and her brothers run the local construction company where Norbit works as a bookkeeper. They also run a"security" business which is popular with the local vendors. Throughout their lives together, Rasputia mistreats, insults, and dominates Norbit to make sure that she keeps him all to herself. Eventually, Rasputia starts to cheat on him by having sex with her dance instructor Buster Perkin (Marlon Wayans), who only goes along with it to gain money from her brothers. That night, Norbit performs a puppet show for the children at the orphanage, during which he unintentionally releases his rage against Rasputia through the puppets. Unexpectedly, during the show, Norbit sees Kate for the first time in years. Stunned by her, his affection for her returns; however, he is disappointed to find out she is now engaged to Deion Hughes (Cuba Gooding, Jr.), a sneaky, slick-talking businessman. Eventually, with help from Norbit's two ex-pimp friends Pope Sweet Jesus (Eddie Griffin) and Lord Have Mercy (Katt Williams) and the other townspeople, Kate falls in love with Norbit. Eventually, Rasputia finds out about this while driving by the church and sees Norbit and Kate rehearsing the wedding. When Norbit tells her what he would say if he was saying vows to Kate, she kisses him, eventually running away since she is confused about her feelings. Norbit discovers that the Latimore brothers have orchestrated a plot to purchase Kate and Norbit's former orphanage to open up a strip club; since Deion is to be married to Kate, he will have possession of the property, and he will receive a share of the money once the strip club opens. When Kate finds out about the deal, Deion convinces her that Norbit only used her to help the Latimores. When she confronts him after he is locked in the basement by a vengeful Rasputia (who is revealed to be the mastermind behind the orphanage plot and simply told her brothers to carry it out), Norbit acts mean to Kate to save her from Rasputia (who threatened to hurt Kate if he talked to her again) and says that the previous night, he was only trying to "score" with her. In a fit of rage, Kate leaves Norbit to go marry Deion instead. When the Latimores leave to go to the wedding (while Blue stays behind to keep an eye on Norbit), Norbit escapes from the basement and races to the church on his bike where Kate and Deion are to be married, soon chased by the Latimores. He arrives ahead of the Latimores and reveals Rasputia's plot, as well as Deion having gotten rich on divorce settlements and only marrying women for their money. He proves this by presenting Deion's ex-wives and children in person. Deion admits defeat and flees and the Latimores, angered that their plans are permanently ruined, attack Norbit. Just as the brothers prepare to kill Norbit, a mob of townspeople arrive. They have all taken up arms to defend Norbit and get revenge on the Latimores. Rasputia fights her way through the crowd, but just when Rasputia is about to kill Norbit, she is harpooned in her butt by Mr. Wong. The mob chases the Latimores out of town. Kate and Norbit buy the orphanage and get married under the tree where they once played as children. Rasputia and her brothers move to Mexico and open up El Nipplopolis, where Rasputia becomes their most popular and lucrative stripper with Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters will be Heroes. Videos Memorable Quotes Trivia *Casper, Wendy, Jazmine Payne, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Gibby, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica Baker, Kim Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Shirley Temple, The Barney & Friends and the Gang, German Speaking Boy, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Aldo, Ethan, Miarissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Ely, Otter, Bindi, Rosie, Kelly, Lynn, Annie, Molly, Pepper, Duffy, Kate, July, The Fraggle Rock Gang, Andy, Ruby, Gracie, Kyle, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuella, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Jackson & Friends, Michael Jackson Badder, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and Uh-huh, Darla, Alfalfa, Little Carbon Soldiers, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Murphy, Keith, Marcus, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Shock, Pete and Pete, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Paul, The Oslen Twins, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Kevin McCallister, Alex, Leah, Matilda, Penelope, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Robert, Nelly K., Sonny, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, the Baby-Sitters Club gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kovu, Kiara, Uncle Max, Ma, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Gallery 20160803_164616655.jpg Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART